Darth Vader Rebirth
by RedHunter87
Summary: Given a chance to travel back in time and change the outcome of his life, Vader travels back to watch his younger self and attempt to prevent the rise of the Empire. Or will he? For the Jedi Order still needs to burn. Time Travel AU.
1. Chapter 1-Choices

**Darth Vader Rebirth**

 **Chapter 1- Choices**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: As I don't have mouse ears, I don't own Star Wars_

* * *

 _A/N: I will be pulling things from both the current Star Wars canon AND the Legends canon and mixing them together as it suits the story._

 _Also, before people complain that having organic limbs has nothing to do with Force connection, remember that it was stated in the_ _ **Revenge of the Sith Novel**_ _that it does and that George Lucas himself said it. I will provide the quotes._

 _Here is the quote (p. 417, hardback, first edition):_

 _"And you rage and scream and reach through the Force to crush the shadow who has destroyed you, but you are so far less now than what you were, you are more than half machine, you are like a painter gone blind, a composer gone deaf, you can remember where the power was but the power you can touch is only a memory, and so with all your world-destroying fury it is only droids around you that implode, and equipment, and the table on which you were strapped shatters, and in the end, you cannot touch the shadow."_

 _The shadow is his master who Vader believes betrayed him._

 _Here is the quote from George Lucas:_

 _In_ _ **Empire of Dreams**_ _Lucas says this:_

 _"However, after all of his limbs were severed, and he was extremely burned on Mustafar, he lost much of his Force potential. As Darth Vader, Skywalker was believed to have had roughly 80% of the strength of the Emperor. Had he sustained none of his injuries on Mustafar, he would have been twice as powerful."_

 _I rest my case. That is how I will be treating it in this story._

* * *

 _Death Star_

 _Orbiting Ender_

 _4 ABY_

Darth Vader was dying. As he lay crumpled on the floor he knew that the last blast of force lighting had been the fatal blow. Already he felt his suit shutting down and he was using the force to prolong his body shutting down. He was taking the pain, embracing it and using it to feed the dark side of the force.

Next to him, Luke Skywalker kneeled. "Father, the Death Star is about to explode. The reactor is overloading."

Indeed, the rebels plan had worked out perfectly. Luke could feel the Death Star shaking apart around him. "We need to go."

"Leave me, son," Vader bid Luke.

Luke shook his head. "That isn't going to happen. I will not allow you to die. I have to save you."

Vader reached up and pulled off his mask. He locked eyes with Luke. "My son. You have already saved me." He began to cough as he tried to speak more. "Because of you, I have returned to the light. Tell your sister…tell her that I love her."

Luke began to speak again but he felt a danger approaching him through the force. A squad of Stormtroopers were headed his way blasters drawn. Luke raised his hand thrusting forward and the Stormtroopers went flying backwards to slam against the bulkhead. None of them moved after that. It was quite possible that he had killed them, Luke knew, but none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was getting his father to safety before the Death Star exploded.

Calling upon the Force he levitated his father behind him. His other hand ignited his lightsaber and he made his way towards the shuttle bay. A couple of times some Stormtroopers made to stop him, but they saw his lightsaber and thought better of it.

Thus, Luke was able to reach the shuttle bay with enough time to flee before the Death Star exploded.

Once on the shuttle he strapped Vader in next to him as he took the pilot seat. "Hold on father, I will get you help," Luke pleaded. He flew the shuttle out of the bay at top speed, giving himself over entirely to the Force as he set a course for the nearest rebel ship with a major medical bay.

"My son, please there is nothing you can do. Allow me to die redeemed," Vader told Luke.

"No. You have too much knowledge to pass on to me, and to the next generation of Jedi. I won't be the last, and training them would be a lot easier with you around. And I won't let you die now that I am finally getting to know you," Luke told him.

"Luke, I have much to answer for. Yoda and Obi-Wan are waiting for me in the realm beyond death. Even now I can sense them watching me," Vader explained.

"They can watch you redeem yourself through your actions," Luke told him.

"It's too late for that even if I wanted to," Vader coughed weakly as he spoke. "I am only still alive through the use of the Force. I am hanging on to have my final moments with you. There is so much I wish I had time to tell you. "

He coughed up blood this time. "I can't live without the support system of the suit. I will become a Force Ghost when I pass on, just as Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan did. I can communicate with you then and I will pass on what I am able to. "

"Your suit can be repaired and I will lend you my strength in the Force if you begin to falter. Just a little bit longer please," Luke pleaded again. He yanked the controls hard to left to avoid an incoming flight of X-Wings that were tracking the flight of his shuttle. Trusting in the Force he weaved a path through the fire, taking no damage as the X-Wings shot past him and turned to try again.

Biting back a curse Luke hit the communication controls; broadcasting an open signal. "This is Luke Skywalker flying a captured shuttle. I am headed towards the medical ship Hope Willing. This shuttle is unarmed and has no shields. Please do not shoot me down." Luke decided not to mention that he had Vader on board.

"This is Scarlet One," the lead X-Wing replied. "We will escort you to Hope Willing. You are to match the speed and heading that I transmit to you. Any deviation will result in us shooting you down. Acknowledge you understand."

"Understood, Scarlet One," Luke replied. He slowed the shuttle down, allowing the X-Wings to form up around him.

"Luke," Vader called out weakly.

"Yes father?" Luke responded.

"It's so bright. Fear not my son, death is just the next step on the great path."

"Father, just five more minutes, hang on!" Luke told him.

"Travel to Mustafar and search my castle. There you will find my holocron, it contains the knowledge that you seek," Vader explained. Having imparted that bit of information, Vader allowed the Force to claim him.

Luke could feel his farther dying in the Force. Tears ran down his face as he knew that they wouldn't reach the medical ship in time. "Goodbye, Father."

"Remember, I will love you always and thank you," Vader spoke as his last words.

To Luke's amazement, his father's body faded away right in front of him, armor included.

* * *

 _Location Unknown_

 _Somewhere on the Great Path._

Vader looked around in amazement at the forest in front of him. Just moments ago he had been saying goodbye to his son. And now he stood breathing normally in some sort of forest. His armor was gone and so were all of his injuries. Indeed, he had been restored to the prime of his life. He was dressed as he was shortly before he had pledged his loyalty to the dark side, a day that he would long regret. He wore his all black outfit, which once again fit perfectly. His lightsaber hung at his side, his blue lightsaber. Vader tested his connection to the Force, smiling as it felt it flowing freely through him for the first time since before he had been forced to wear the armor. And he retained all of the power that he gained as Vader, but he was able to feel his connection to the Force in a way that he hadn't in over two decades.

It was well known that having non-organic limbs weakened your connection to the Force. He felt over twice as strong as he did before.

Was this some sort of test? Who had restored him and why? Extending his Force senses Vader attempted to sense life in the forest. But this place was too full of the Force, and it was blinding his senses. He thought that he felt flickers of other Force users, but it was hard to tell when awash in the Force like he was. The only other place that had felt like this at all had been the Jedi Temple which was built on a wellspring of Force energy.

"Arrived he has," a voice behind him spoke.

Vader spun as he reached for his lightsaber, cursing himself for his lack of focus. How had someone managed to sneak up on him?

He moved his hand away from his lightsaber as he saw the speaker. "Master Yoda. I thought I would see you again."

"Master do you again call me?" Yoda questioned. "Learned much in your final moments have you?"

"I failed you Master Yoda, I failed all of you. I believed the lies of the Emperor," Vader admitted. "I was the Chosen One, and I failed in that role."

"You didn't," Obi-Wan said as he stepped forward. He looked exactly as he did when he was struck down.

Why am I young when the others are not? Vader wondered. "Master. I…" Vader was at a loss for words. Never did he think he would be trying to tell Obi-Wan sorry. But as he searched inside of himself, he found that his hatred for Obi-Wan had been washed away, replaced with a sense of peace.

"You played the role the Force laid out for you. I knew when I confronted you on the Death Star that my time had come. I never intended to win that battle. Your role wasn't complete, while mine was finished. The Force told me that things had to be that way or darkness would forever plague the galaxy," Obi-Wan explained.

"Let go of your guilt you should. Serve you it won't," Yoda remarked. "Complete your life isn't. Needed still you are."

"I thought we were going to offer him a choice?" Obi-Wan stated.

Vader looked over his two former Masters. "Offer me a choice about what? I am dead aren't I?"

"Not exactly," Obi-Wain said with a twinkle in his eye. Suddenly his age reversed until he was as Vader remembered him on the day of their fateful duel.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Vader questioned him.

"Appearance here matters not. Appear how you choose you can," Yoda informed him.

"So I am dead then?" Vader asked again.

"You are in between," Obi-wan clarified. "We are neither dead nor alive."

"One with the Force we have become," Yoda explained further. "Make a choice now you must."

"What choice?" Vader questioned.

"To go back or to continue on with us," Obi-Wan explained.

"I promised Luke that I would guide him as a Force Ghost, much as you and Master Yoda have," Vader answered.

"One of your choices that is not. End well for the galaxy it won't," Yoda responded.

"How can you know that? I was taught by you that the future is always in motion," Vader pointed to Yoda.

"Here the Force is all knowing. See all the possible futures we can," Yoda answered.

"Observe," Obi-Wan told Vader. He waved his hand and in front of them sprung up a series of images.

Vader watched himself guide Luke to his holocron and teach Luke how to use it. Events continued to unfold and for a time the galaxy was rebuilding, but then the reborn Emperor struck and Vader watched in horror as Luke bowed to the Emperor taking his place at his side.

Vader saw that Luke intended to destroy the dark side once and for all, from within. He was allowing the Emperor to complete his training. Luke directed a new series of more practical superweapons and for a while it seemed like Luke was doing a good job at tempering the damage they did, but he was growing darker every single day.

Finally, Leia confronted him on his Star Destroyer, having built a lightsaber of her own. They dueled, at first not seriously as Leia attempting to bring her brother back into the light by showing him the error of his ways. But Luke was too far gone, and Vader watched as Luke struck down his sister with his lightsaber. Events after that unfolded at a rapid pace and soon the Emperor was in charge of everything again. This time no rebellion was possible as the Emperor deployed a legion of Force users to enforce his edicts.

Soon after the entire galaxy was subdued Luke struck at the Emperor and after a long battle was able to kill him and take his place. Things then got worse as Luke grew more ruthless with each passing year as his powers continued to grow. A group of Force users were discovered at the edge of the galaxy. Although they believed in balance and posed no threat to Luke or the Empire, he sent his army of Force users to wipe them out. When that failed he slaughtered them personally, including the children.

It was very much like what Vader had done at the Jedi Temple decades ago.

Obi-Wan waved his hand again and the vision vanished.

"This is what will happen if I go back to advise Luke?" Vader asked.

"We believe so. 90% of the possible paths lead to that result," Obi-Wan confirmed.

"And if don't go back?" Vader questioned.

"This one is more in doubt, but we can show what we do know," Obi-Wan said.

Again the images started.

Once again Luke traveled to retrieve the holocron, but was unable to get it to work. He put it aside it aside as a project for later, and focused on helping the New Republic rebuild. As in the other future the Emperor showed up and again Luke decided to take him down from the inside. Events played out much the same way up to Leia going to confront her brother.

This time the two siblings worked together and cut off the connection to the Force of the Emperor, allowing him to be consumed by his own Force Storm. Then they proceeded to destroy his clone planet, crashing the super weapons into it.

Vader watched as Luke continued to grow in power as he aged, confronting many threats and guiding the newly rebuilt Jedi Order as best as he could. Even when things seemed to be hopeless, even when confronted by creatures seemingly outside of the Force, Luke found a way, earning the title of Grand Master, and becoming one of the most powerful Force users ever.

Yet despite all of the good things that Luke did, a darkness lurked ever in the background. Luke decided not to seek it out and confront it, retiring and tracking down both Jedi and Sith holocrons from across the galaxy, and adding their knowledge to the rebuilt Jedi Temple.

Once again the images vanished.

Vader stood silently stunned for several long moments. He had no doubt that the images shown him were the likely course of events should he intervene or not, he could feel the truth of the images in the Force. He couldn't, he wouldn't expose Luke and Leia to that kind of risk. They had to grow on their own without him. That make his choice very easy when looked at in those terms. Now he had an entire new journey to look forward to, traveling within the Force. He had several questions about the Force and he felt the answers to those questions lay along the Great Path.

Smiling to himself Vader bowed towards his old Masters. "As always Masters, you show your great wisdom. I will continue on the Great Path with you."

"Unwise action that would be. Allow you to do it I cannot," Yoda said.

"I thought that it was my choice," Vader shot back. "I choose not to interfere. I am ready to depart now."

Giving a small sigh to himself, Yoda reached into his robes and pulled out his lightsaber. The old Jedi Master ignited the lightsaber, the green blade shining brightly in the gloom of the forest.

Without even thinking about it, Vader reacted, grabbing his own lightsaber off his belt and igniting it. This must be the test that he suspected would happen when he first arrived. This was the reason for his body being returned in prime condition, a lightsaber duel with the one of the greatest of the Jedi Order. Already battle tactics and ways that he could win the battle without killing Master Yoda, something he had no wish to do; were running through his mind. The key would be to disarm Master Yoda and destroy his lightsaber.

He started to raise his lightsaber into an attack position when he stopped. No! This must be the test. The test wasn't to engage and defeat Master Yoda, but to instead defeat himself and show that he had indeed returned to the light side. He extinguished his lightsaber returning it to his belt. "I won't fight you Master Yoda," Vader stated. He glanced over at Obi-Wan as he spoke and he thought he saw a smile and a small nod from his old Master.

"Defeat me you must if continue on you intend," Yoda told him. "Scared surely are you not."

Vader shook his head at this. "I have done enough killing in my life. I won't add you to that list," he explained.

"Very good Anakin," Obi-Wan said to him. "You have passed the first test."

"And the second test?" Vader asked with a note of wariness in his voice.

"You will be dueling Master Yoda and myself," Obi-Wan said as he also ignited his lightsaber, it's blue blade standing out in contrast to Yoda's green blade.

"Together? Master I am not a fan of unfair fights," Vader scoffed at the notion.

His attitude changed as his face lit up in a cocky grin that was very much Anakin Skywalker. "Besides I have no wish to kill the two of you."

"Brash Anakin has grown," Yoda stated calmly. "A lesson in being humble he needs."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan said. Turning back to Anakin he raised his lightsaber. "You can't kill us, even if you were capable of doing so."

"I assure you Master Obi-Wan you're no match for me. Neither is Master Yoda. I am far beyond you. I can feel my power in the Force at its peak," Vader told them. "I am the chosen one."

"Even if you wanted to kill us you couldn't," Obi-Wan clarified. "Not here and not in this place. We are unable to get injured or killed. After all, how do you kill something that is already dead?"

"No dispute raw power have you. Control not your strong point. Watched your entire life we have," Yoda told him.

Vader made no move to draw his lightsaber. "I won't fight you. Either of you."

"You already passed that test," Obi-Wan reminded him. "This is your second test."

Vader shook his head. "I don't care. I won't draw my lightsaber in anger again, and I won't do it against those I consider friends. He took his lightsaber and dropped it to the ground at his feet. "Anger, fear, hate these lead to the dark side," he quoted. "And I know more than anything the dangers of that."

"If you don't fight, I will strike you down," Obi-Wan told him. "Surely you wish to test your skills against the two of us in a situation where no death is possible."

Vader opened himself up to the Force and looked to it for advice. He did want to test himself, who wouldn't want to against two Masters? But the Force was nudging him to hold back. To not fight. "Go ahead and strike me down. If what you say is correct you can't harm me. If you're mistaken, then it is no more than I deserve."

Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged looks.

"He's passed both tests," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Ready he is. Trust him with our mission we should," Yoda agreed.

Vader used the Force to summon his lightsaber back to his hand and clipped it back on his belt. "What mission Master Yoda?"

Yoda drew upon the Force and once again the images of the possible future started.

Vader saw Luke hand over the Jedi Order to his son Ben Skywalker, saw him go into seclusion as his Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda had done. Luke left no contact information, promising to return should he be needed.

Luke's nephew Jacan Solo created a rift within the Jedi Order, splitting it apart into two camps. Jacan drew his fallen Jedi to the dark side setting up a battle that split the galaxy in two. After a strike on the Jedi Temple that was barely foiled by the students and few remaining Masters, Ben Skywalker sent the Jedi children into hiding in the Maw. Over a decade of war followed and in the end, Luke Skywalker returned to slay Jacan, thus ending the war.

Afterwards, Luke once again went into exile, this time never to return. He had been growing worried about the growing darkness in the Force and went to track it down. He discovered that the source was the Maw and had to confront and fight images of Vader, Ben, and Jacan. Believing that he slain his son, Luke snapped, lashing out with all of his power in the Force, enhancing that power with his anger and grief. The darkness drained from the Force and flew into Luke, aging him greatly.

Luke saw a vision of the galaxy if he left the Maw, he saw the darkness now residing inside of him escaping and flooding the galaxy in a war that would last 1,000 years. Luke stayed put, remaining inside of the Maw for the rest of his short life. When he died a decade later he became a Force Ghost and found that his son was indeed still alive.

But, the Force always seeks to restore balance and Luke's actions in draining the dark side of the Force of its power lead to the creation of a Dark Side fueled monster, who feed off the darkness inside of Luke, leaching his power in the process. With Luke's death this monster in human form was unleashed upon an unsuspecting galaxy.

Without the power and wisdom of Luke Skywalker the Jedi Order was unable to effectively combat the threat. Their losses only added to the power of the Dark Side monster and in the end the balance was shifted as the Dark Side now had control of the Force and the Light Side was pushed back into a corner.

"So you see. This isn't a good outcome," Obi-Wan remarked as the images vanished. "We have spent a long time in communication with the Force over what can be done."

"Flows through all things the Force does. Remain in balance the Force tries. But, our help the Force needs. Remain here for so long for this reason we have," Yoda explained.

"You are the one that the Force has chosen to self-correct," Obi-Wan picked up the thread of the conversation.

"Why me? Why not you or Master Yoda? Both of you are much wiser than I am in the ways of the Force and the ways of life," Vader questioned. That was a true statement, although he was more powerful than either of them.

"The chosen one you are," Yoda reminded him.

"I never wanted that label," Vader shot back. Was he really going to get another chance at life? Wouldn't he be feared throughout the galaxy for what he had done? How much of this knowledge would he retain? Surely he wouldn't be sent back with the complete knowledge that he had gained here.

This would make Luke happy, Vader reflected with a small chuckle to himself. Leia not so much.

"The Force created you for that reason," Obi-Wan explained. If he thought that Vader would be shocked by the news that the Force had created him, he was mistaken.

"I am aware, I saw visions about it," Vader told them. "I don't have a choice in the matter do I?" Then he answered his own question.

"The two of you knew the entire time that I would never be joining you, yet you lead me to believe that I had the option to," Vader accused them.

"Always a choice you have. Walk away you can," Yoda told him.

But, Vader had already resigned himself to doing this. "It isn't much of a choice. If I go with you, the Force falls into a darkness from which it might never recover. I will do it."

"Listen carefully," Obi-Wan began. "You will be sent back to Coruscant. Your arrival will coincide with the birth of your younger self. You will be a young man in your late teens when you arrive. You might want to be careful. Although the Jedi Order is weaker than ever in this era, they are not entirely blind or stupid. You can make a choice to either hide your force abilities or draw attention to yourself. Remember that you need to begin to build your wealth up through whatever means needed. You must have the ability to travel freely throughout the galaxy. Only then can you be sure to be able to influence the events that you need to influence. We believe the turning point is Maul. Qui-Gon Jinn must live. He needs to train Anakin instead of myself. I wasn't ready to take on a Padawan like you. You need someone with more flexible thinking like Qui-Gon Jinn had. Perhaps if I had been more like my Master you wouldn't have fallen to the Dark Side."

"You did a very good job with me Master," Vader replied. "I was I who failed you, it was I that believed the lies of the Emperor," Vader assured him.

"Thank you Anakin, that means a lot to me. We shouldn't form attachments, but I always saw you as the son that I wanted to have if I wasn't a Jedi," Obi-Wan told Vader.

For the first time in decades, Vader felt like crying. He forced himself to maintain his composure. "How much influence should I try and have on Anakin?" It was easier for Vader to think of himself as a totally different person from this new Anakin who if he had anything to say about it would never fall to the Dark Side, would get to raise his kids. Vader vowed that he would kill the Emperor personally before he allowed him to sway Anakin to the Dark Side.

"You can be an uncle to the kid. It shouldn't be hard to forge proof that the boy is your nephew. That and a few large donations to the Jedi Order will allow you to remain a part of his life even with his Jedi training," Obi-Wan answered.

"Self-trained you can be. With your abilities accept you the Jedi will," Yoda chimed in.

"Wouldn't that tie me to the Order in ways that I don't want?" Vader questioned Yoda.

"Blind to the truth the Jedi are. Sure that no Sith are left are the Masters. Clouded is the Force, blocked by the Sith it is," Yoda explained. "Fires are set to clear forests of dead wood so new life can grow. Rise from the ashes the Jedi Order must."

Now Vader was shocked. "You want me to destroy the Jedi Order?"

"Broken the foundations are. Knocked down the entire house must be. Rebuilt correctly the Jedi Order must be," Yoda explained.

"Sacrifices must be made for the good of the galaxy," Obi-Wan explained further. "The Force reveals all. Only when the Jedi Order is in chaos can a leader rise who is capable of rebuilding the entire thing. We suspect that it will be either Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, or maybe even Anakin himself depending on how events play out."

"Fall to the Dark Side Anakin cannot," Yoda reminded Vader.

"Got it. I think I am ready."

He gathered himself to ask the next question. "What do I have to do to go back?"

"Walk through that door," Obi-Wan told him.

Vader started to ask what door, but as he turned to face Obi-Wan he saw the door off to the side. "How much will I remember?"

"You will remember what the Force needs you to," Obi-Wan told him.

"May the force be with you," Yoda said.

With a final glance back at Yoda and Obi-Wan, Vader stepped into the doorway.

Everything went white.

* * *

 _Naboo_

 _32 BBY_

Back and forth the two Jedi and Darth Maul battled, neither really gaining the upper hand. Darth Maul was able to effectively battle two against one because of his double bladed lightsaber and because Qui-Gon jinn was having to keep an eye on his Padawan Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon Jinn forced Darth Maul into a narrow room with shielded doors on either side. To enter or leave the room you had to turn on or turn off the red force shields. As Obi-Wan was about to follow Darth Maul used the Force to create situation where it was just the two of them. Obi-Wan looked on in frustration as he was unable to do anything but watch.

"Hold on Master!" Obi-Wan shouted. "I will figure out a way to override the shields."

Darth Maul spun his blade around as he waited on Qui-Gon Jinn. "Ready to die Jedi?" he growled.

"There is no death, only the Force," Qui-Gon responded. He charged, flipping over the head of Darth Maul with his lightsaber striking down as soon as he landed.

It was caught on the left blade of Darth Maul's lightsaber. He kicked out with his right foot catching Qui-Gon in the chest and sending his lightsaber flying.

The lightsaber switched off as it hit the ground and bounced around.

Darth Maul allowed himself a slight smile as he stalked over to deliver the final blow to Qui-Gon Jinn.

Watching the entire fight from the upper level of the room, Vader knew that it was time to act. Jumping down he landed, his lightsaber out and ignited, the black blade humming as he intercepted the killing blow intended for Qui-Gon Jinn. Vader held his lightsaber in his right hand and with his left hand he thrust out with the Force, sending Darth Maul flying backwards to slam against the force shields.

Given a moment to recover Qui-Gon Jinn rolled to his feet and used the Force to recover his lightsaber. He eyed Vader with distrust. What he saw was a man of an unknown age dressed in all black combat armor that was form fitting and didn't restrict movement. He wore a black armored mask that totally covered his head, revealing no details about who his rescuer was.

All Qui-Gon Jinn knew is that this man was very powerful in the Force. Viewing him in the force was like viewing a blazing son. Qui-Gon Jinn had never seen such a powerful Force presence, at least he hadn't until…he met Anakin Skywalker. But no, this Force user surpassed even Anakin Skywalker and by a good a margin. It felt kind of similar but darker; Qui-Gon couldn't place his hand on exactly how and he didn't have time to find out now. He filed it away for future reference after he took care of the Sith that he was facing.

Darth Maul was regaining his feet a puzzled look on his face. Who was this new person? He hadn't been briefed on a third fighter. Was this another test from his Master? Very well. He ignited both blades on his lightsaber as he charged forward.

Vader waited calmly as Darth Maul charged forward. He could already see four attackable weak points in which he could deliver a fatal blow at any point he chose to Darth Maul. One of the things he had done right away when he returned was to build himself another lightsaber and acquire all of the knowledge of lightsaber forms that he could get his hands on. He had scoured the galaxy for holocrons and learned everything he could about the Force and combat. No detail, no piece of knowledge was too small. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes that he made the first time around. He wasn't going to allow his belief in his own skills to prove to be his downfall. He would continue to improve daily, and he would never stop improving.

Vader remembered when he had built a training droid in the Jedi Temple that perfectly mimicked how Darth Maul fought, then proceeded to take it apart in single combat.

Since his return he had used his skills to "invent" several technologies early, technologies that he had the sole rights to. They had made him wealthy beyond any spendable limits. Vader had spent a considerable amount of time building up his cover story and being seen playing the role he had created for himself. As far as the galaxy knew Lord Vader was born on a backwater planet with a gift for building and creating things. He had built his company the 501 Legion from the ground up, putting the technologies he invented in the name of the company. He had taken over the backwater planet of Quatar in the outer rim and built his company HQ and personal home there. Now the entire considerable natural resources of the planet were funneled directly into his company. Having the wealth that he did allowed him to have several fully customized spaceships, including some that weren't legal for anyone outside of the Republic Military.

His personal ship the _Freedom One_ , was equipped with the latest in turbolasers and ion cannons. Vader had used his skills and knowledge to further modify the already military grade weapons to the standards that he was used to in his old timeline. It also had heavily modified military grade shields, armor and engines.

Which no longer existed Vader believed. There was only one timeline, and his actions here were overwriting the other timeline in which he had traveled from. At least he thought that was the case. It didn't matter much either way. He was going to make things better, and not only for himself and his other self.

He was going to kill that bastard Sidious with his own hands. When the time was right to strike. Which wasn't yet.

For now, he needed to focus on his current mission, killing Darth Maul and making sure he died. In the old timeline despite being cut in half Darth Maul had managed to survive and he would come back and cause problems later. But he wouldn't survive this fight.

As Darth Maul charged forward Vader held up his left hand.

Suddenly Darth Maul stopped moving and bounced backwards. He climbed back to his feet to again hit an invisible wall created by the Force. He stopped moving as he used the Force to probe for weaknesses in the wall.

Qui-Gon Jinn looked over at Vader and spoke. "Isn't such a causal use of the Force a waste of your power and abilities? That Force wall while impressive must be taxing," Surely your efforts would be better focused on killing the Sith. I know from watching you use the Force that you are far stronger than either of us. You could kill him at any moment yet you are choosing to toy with him. Why?"

"I have my reasons," Vader answered. He dropped the Force wall. "Get ready here he comes," Vader warned as he raised his lightsaber again.

Darth Maul made a beeline for Vader with the intent of taking him out of the fight first before he tired out. This new foe was the real threat to his mission. He swung his lightsaber at Vader, only to see Vader almost causally block it.

It took Darth Maul longer than he would have otherwise taken to notice that Vader had his blocks in place before Darth Maul even attacked, and it was like he was going beyond the Force to do it, like he knew his fighting style. But Darth Maul didn't know anyone that he had been sent to kill that had walked away from the exchange. His foe was skilled in lightsaber combat, but he didn't use a style that Darth Maul knew, in fact it seemed to incorporate parts of at least different lightsaber forms.

Darth Maul didn't have any more time to figure it out as he was suddenly on the defensive again. Wielding his lightsaber in long sweeping arcs he managed to keep his two attackers at bay. Just. He saw that Qui-Gon Jinn was tiring and soon he would get his chance to end the Jedi Master.

Vader on the other hand was having a great time as he dueled with Darth Maul, running him ragged all over the room. This was a lot more fun than any training droids that he had built. He slowly brought Darth Maul into position for his alpha strike through a series of careful constructed probing attacks.

Now! With a grin that was hidden by his helmet Vader raised his lightsaber twisting it at an angle to avoid the block of Maul, and striking the middle of Maul's lightsaber right at the location the crystal joined to the power governor. The result was Darth Maul's lightsaber flickered and died as it dropped to the floor in two pieces.

Vader stepped back as Qui-Gon Jinn used that moment to stab Darth Maul through the chest with his lightsaber. It wasn't a lethal blow right away, but if left untreated it would be in a short amount of time. Darth Maul had an hour to live if he was lucky, maybe a bit longer if he managed to drop into a Force trance.

Qui-Gon Jinn extinguished his lightsaber clipping it on his belt.

As Darth Maul fell to the ground the force shields that had been preventing Obi-Wan from coming in dropped and he rushed into the room lightsaber ready.

He saw Vader and kept his lightsaber at the ready, even as he observed that Darth Maul was down with a hole in his chest.

Vader also returned his lightsaber to his belt as Maul was down. He reached up and unbuckled his helmet, tossing it aside.

It clattered as it hit the floor.

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan saw a young man in his twenties, that had a close crop haircut and was shaved.

What Qui-Gon Jinn noticed most however, was the way Vader carried himself. Which spoke of training born of many years in combat, many more years than he appeared to have been alive. Even when trying to appear relaxed as he did now, he still stood like a coiled snake ready to strike at a moment's notice. And his eyes, those were the eyes of someone that had seen a lot of death, had lost a lot of people he considered himself close to. Things weren't adding up.

"Thank you for your help. You saved my life and the life of my Padawan," Qui-Gon Jinn began. He waved for his Padawan to put his lightsaber away.

"Who are you? How did you learn to fight like that?" Obi-Wan questioned him. Normally he let his Master take the lead in situations like this, but he harbored a deep distrust for this unknown warrior.

"You will have to excuse my Padawan," Qui-Gon told Vader. "His blood is still up because of the combat. We had been under the impression that the Sith were dead. Oh, excuse my lack of manners. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this my Padawan Obi-Wan. We owe you a good deal of thanks for your assistance. But, I have some questions if you don't mind. Your fighting style is amazing and I would love to learn more about it."

"My name is Vader," Vader responded. "My fighting style is of my own creation."

"It is a blend of some of the different lightsaber fighting forms isn't it?" Obi-Wan questioned. "We learned about the different styles of lightsaber combat at the Jedi Temple, and your form uses bits and pieces of some of them from what I saw. And you shift rapidly between attack and defense forms without pausing. How do you do that?"

"I have been holding a lightsaber since I could walk," Vader explained. That wasn't strictly true, but it did provide some way to explain how he had so much combat experience at such a young age. "And I am a very quick learner," he said with a smile, that made him appear the age his body looked. That part was true. Vader had gotten used to having fun again, which was something he had lost when he lost his limbs and became stuck in that damn suit. Ironically the design of his current armor was based off the suit, because while it had been a pain in the ass, it had provided very good armor. It was pretty much proof against blaster fire and would even stop lightsaber thrusts for a little while.

Vader could control how he appeared in the Force perfectly, and now he was projecting a sense of calm through the Force. Because of that ability he wasn't worried about his lies being detected. That was a useful trick he had picked up from Sidious.

"Who trained you? How did you avoid being found by the Jedi with your force ability?" Qui-Gon asked him.

"I was trained by several Masters, and for how I avoided the Jedi up until now, I can do this," Vader suppressed his Force presence as he spoke, vanishing from the Force even though he was standing right in front of two Force users.

"Useful ability," Qui-Gon commented. Again, something about this Lord Vader seemed very familiar, but he couldn't place his hands on it. Had he encountered him before? Qui-Gon believed that someone with Force ability like Vader's would be easy to remember, but as Vader has just proved, he was able to show exactly what he wanted to in the Force. Was it possible that as powerful as Vader was he was still holding back further? And how was he able to casually use the Dark Side without falling to it?

"Why did you help us?" Obi-Wan questioned him.

"Let's just say that I have a personal history with that Sith and his Master," Vader responded. "Any chance I get to throw a wrench in their plans I will take."

Qui-Gon's gaze sharpened on Vader as he said that. Had this Lord Vader been trained by a Sith Lord? Was he still a Sith who was trying to gain the trust of the Jedi to take down the Order from within? Was he one of many Sith that this Sith Lord had trained? "You are aware of the identity of this Sith Lord?"

"Indeed," Vader said as he walked over to Darth Maul and raised his hand. He shot a bolt of Force Lighting directly into the brain of Darth Maul, frying it for good and causing the Sith to cease his labored breathing.

Obi-Wan was shocked at how little regard for life that this Lord Vader had. True the Sith had been trying to kill them, but he had been helpless and already drying. To just commit cold blooded murder like that. This Lord Vader needed to be taken in.

Obi-Wan looked over at his Master expecting the order to strike, but to his shock and slight dismay his Master shook his head slightly. That was the signal to stand down and take no actions yet.

Qui-Gon didn't even appear shocked by Lord Vader's actions, instead he stood calmly, ready to move if the situation required it, but also willing to continue to talk with Lord Vader peacefully.

"Are you willing to share that information with us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Vader responded.


	2. Chapter 2-Force Visions

**Darth Vader Rebirth**

 **Chapter 2-Force Visions**

* * *

 _A/N: Big thanks to JeKnYan for designing the OC family that works for Vader in this chapter. I changed a few of the minor details to make the story work better, but the overall design of them was his._

 _I decided to write shorter chapters because I can write them in a single sitting._

 _Also,Quatar isn't an official "canon" planet, it's one I created for the story._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars._

* * *

 _Quatar_

 _Romadom Cluster_

 _Hutt Space_

 _Outer Rim_

 _32 BBY_

The nights were no respite for Vader. Not with the dark cloud that hung over the galaxy and more importantly the Force. Sleep when it came was full of nightmares and visions, the line between the two having long since blurred beyond the possibility of untangling.

This night; right before Vader was due to leave for Coruscant was worse than any night before. It started with a nightmare about the path his plans were heading down leading the galaxy to an even worse fate, a galaxy ruled by him with an iron fist that ruthlessly crushed any sign of dissent. Despite his best efforts a rebellion sprung up anyway, a rebellion lead by his son. It came down to a final battle between him and his son on his flagship.

"Traitor," Vader yelled as he raised his black lightsaber to a guard position. "I gave you everything and you…you stabbed me in the back with it. You were next in line to rule. Why couldn't you wait your turn?"

"Evil always turns on itself dad," his son replied. "Always," he replied as he also raised his lightsaber for combat.

"I am not evil. I have tried my best to do right by this galaxy, everyone has benefited from my rule. People are a lot happier and well off under my rule. There are no wars, no hunger, everyone has a job, a place in this galaxy. I built schools of higher learning on every single planet. Slavery has been crushed and so has the drug trade. Technology advances rapidly in all fields every single year." How are these the acts of an evil man?" Vader questioned his son.

"You have slaughtered trillions, burned entire planets to a crisp. Those that speak out against you are killed," his son shot back. "How are those not the acts of an evil man?"

"I did it in the name of galactic security. Those are small prices to pay for the good of the masses, and someone has to be disciplined enough to make the right choices. I don't enjoy killing them, I wish there was another way, but I know what happens when dissenters are allowed to live. Foolish and wasteful rebellions like this one spring up. And now I must kill you as well, my own son," Vader said as he stepped forward and drew upon his anger to fuel his force abilities.

The final lightsaber duel between father and son had begun.

"You wiped out the Jedi, hunting them down almost to the man. Less than a hundred known Force users remain in the entire galaxy and those work for you," his son accused him. "There were Jedi who were no threat to you, but you killed them anyway."

Back and forth the two fought, each probing and searching for any weaknesses, both knowing that none would be found. They had fought together and sparred too many times in the past for a quick victory on either side. If Vader had any equals in combat, in the Force it was his son. And now the final reckoning was upon them both.

Time seemed to lose all meaning as the two fought on, but in the end, it was the greater experience of Vader that won the day and he sent the lightsaber of his son spinning away. As he raised his lightsaber for the killing blow his intercom beeped at him, causing him to wake up fully alert.

"Go ahead for Vader," he spoke into the air.

"Sir your ship is ready," said his personal machinic/designer David Bladelighter.

Vader dressed quickly in a regal black outfit, cut perfectly to fit his body. It filled two roles. It looked enough like the suit that a rich Lord would wear, that it raised no questions, but it also was a combat suit and he could fight with a full range of motion in it. Inside of the outfit was a combat weave that was armor against most handheld blaster fire. He clipped his lightsaber on his right hip and a personal blaster on his left hip. Now his outfit was complete.

David was waiting for him on in the hanger.

"My wife is waiting in your ship to take you to Coruscant. I made the upgrades to the ship hull that you requested. The reduced weight means that the ship should be a lot more agile than it looks. I wanted to play with a targeting jammer that I have designed, but your instructions to not modify the ship in any other way were of course followed to the letter." He frowned at this before brightening back up after a few moments. "If you would just allow me to show you the simulations that I ran. Its performance is quite impressive for an early model cobbled together from spare parts."

David pulled a data pad out of his jacket pocket and consulted it for a moment before putting it away. "35% isn't up to your standards, but by my calculations, if I built the next version out of high quality materials, I could get that number into the 50% range. It is really a question of processing power," he explained.

Vader gave a small long suffering sigh. He had created a monster when he promoted David to his personal tech and lead designer. David was always scheming, always coming up with then next great idea. And while that level of invention had resulted in the creation of some technology that never existed in former life, it also could be an annoyance at time. David had a single-minded focus, and that was proving his worth to Vader. No matter that he had been told he had already proven his worth several times over. "I will review your latest idea when I return. For now, I am on a pressing time clock, which is why I had you ready the ship before I even awoke."

David nodded, understanding this. "Safe travels Lord Vader."

"Hold down the fort while I am gone," Vader said in return. And they were standing in a literal fort built by the old slave lords.

When Vader had liberated Quatar he had saved David, his wife Maria and their daughter Skye from the rampant slave trade that had sprung up on the planet. Located close to the Hutt home world of Nal Hutta, Quatar was known for its mining and slaves.

Vader outlawed slavery on the planets that he directly owned, killing any whom continued to practice it on one of his planets.

He turned Quatar into his base of operations because of the rare mineral that existed only here. This mineral formed the basis for greatly strengthened ship hulls, that weighed far less as well. The savings in weight without the decrease in armor allowed for more of other systems to be packed onto the ships built with the mineral.

As it turned out, while David was a natural at designing and repairing ships, his wife was a natural pilot. He quickly enlisted both into his service and they quickly rose through the ranks, both based on their skills and because of their single-minded devotion to him. They would never betray him; he was sure of it thanks to the Force. That knowledge allowed him to trust them as much as he trusted anyone.

David looked shocked at Vader's orders. "My Lord, I am but your lead designer. No one will listen to me in the event…" he trailed off as Vader raised a hand.

"I have put you in charge while I am gone. I don't know the extent of my trip, and I didn't want you to get bored while I was away. Enjoy yourself," Vader said with a smile before he turned and walked away.

Vader boarded his ship _Harsh Mistress_ to find that Maria had done the preflight checks and had the ship ready for liftoff.

Vader strapped himself into the copilot chair. When he didn't have work to do in his cabin, he preferred to be right there. In reality, he would much rather fly the ship himself, but that just wasn't done. Lords of star systems didn't fly their own ships, and Vader had an image to cultivate. But if they wanted to "pretend" to copilot their ships, well they were rich and the rich were sometimes hard to understand.

"Punch it," he ordered.

The ship left the hanger, quickly reaching escape velocity and entering hyperspace.

About halfway through the trip Vader awoke as the cockpit opened behind him. Half-awake he reached out through the Force and found…nothing. No, not nothing. A blank spot, a void in the Force.

"Skye!" Maria exclaimed. "How did you get aboard the ship? You should be in school."

"School is boring," the nine-year-old replied with a shrug.

Maria put the ship into autopilot and unbuckled herself. She walked over to Skye, grabbing her arm and spinning her around so that the girls back was facing her. She reached out with her free hand and swatted her daughter hard twice on her bottom.

Skye yelped as her bottom was swatted twice, but she didn't resist or try and pull away. She wasn't a stranger to being spanked, and it was much better than the beatings she had gotten when she was a slave from her master.

"You are lucky that I am working for Lord Vader right now or you would be getting worse young lady!" she scolded. "Now, I want you to go to my cabin and stay there for the rest of the trip. And no arguing."

"Wait," Vader spoke.

Mother and daughter turned together to face him.

"Skye, how did you get onto the ship?" he asked her gently.

"I snuck on. It was easy, no one ever notices me when I want to hide," Skye said with a measure of pride in her voice. "I am the best in my school at hide and seek as well."

"Oh, so you think this is something to be proud of? Just wait till I tell your father and get you home," Maria told her.

Vader reached out again in the Force and this time he could sense Skye. In fact, she was blazing in the Force.

But before I couldn't sense her at all. How? The fact that she appeared strongly in the Force didn't mean that she had Force abilities. Those that would have a great impact on the lives around them also stood out strongly in the Force. Vader knew of one way to test this. "Skye I want you to hide again."

Maria looked at him strangely.

Skye beamed as she got ready to leave the cabin.

"I want you to hide without moving," Vader told her.

Now she looked confused. "How?"

"Do what you do when you don't want anyone to know you are there."

Skye stood silently for a long while.

Vader was about to speak again when he noticed that his eyes wouldn't stay focused on Skye or her location. He reached again through the Force and as he suspected she was gone again in the Force.

"Can you focus on seeing her?" Vader asked Maria.

"No, it's really strange…I know she is standing right in front of me, but my eyes can't find her. They seem to slide past her," Maria answered.

"She is naturally using the Force," Vader told Maria. "She has strong natural potential in the Force, to be this good at her age. With a couple of years of training she will be able to use the Force to create the illusion that she isn't in a room even when she is."

"But the Jedi," Maria protested.

"Are far from perfect," Vader told her. "They don't catch all of the babies with Force abilities because they rarely visit the outer rim.

"Are…they going to take her?" Maria asked with a mix of worry and pride in her voice.

"Not if you don't want," Vader told her. "But Skye needs to be trained. Her abilities must be refined or they will become dangerous. I will train her if you will allow it."

"You're a Jedi?" Maria asked him. "I heard the rumors about what happened to the slavers, but…"

"I am not a Jedi," Vader told her. "And those rumors are true. I have zero tolerance for those who would enslave others."

"But…you…alone…against…army…" Maria said with disbelief and awe in her voice. "Are the Jedi truly Gods?"

"No. They are quite fallible. I am not a Jedi, though I was once trained by one," Vader told her.

"And they let you walk away?" Maria asked.

"They didn't have much choice in the matter," Vader said. He didn't see a reason to mention how twisted by hate and fear he had been in that moment. How he had slaughtered children, defenseless children. To atone for that level of sin would require several lifetimes of work.

"And you can keep her safe while you train her?" Maria asked.

"I will do my best, but I walk a dangerous road," Vader admitted.

"Can you not talk about me like I am not here?" Skye spoke up. "I get a say in this right?"

Vader turned his attention back towards her. "By all means child please continue."

"You saved us. You saved us personally, you didn't hire people to do it for you," Skye said.

"Correct," Vader confirmed.

"Did you know?" Skye asked him.

Now that was an adult question for a nine-year-old to ask. "No, I didn't know," Vader told her.

"And you saved us anyway. That makes you a good person. You saved us and the Jedi didn't. I want to be trained by you," Skye said.

Vader looked at Maria.

"I will allow it," Maria said. "But please, keep her safe. She is all that I have and I can't haveanymore children."

* * *

 _Coruscant- Jedi Temple_

 _Coruscant_ _system_

 _Inner Core_

 _32 BBY_

"Speak to us Lord Vader wishes," Yoda told the others. He turned his attention on the young Anakin Skywalker standing in the center of the room. "Silent you will remain. Speak unless spoken to you will not."

They had just been about to inform Anakin of their choice of training him when they had been interrupted with Lord Vader's request.

"We should allow him to speak. He saved myself and Obi-Wan and he knows things, a lot of things," Qui-Gon spoke.

"Should we fail to hammer out a peace treaty war looms," Mace Windu remarked. "This Lord Vader is offering the Jedi a personal ship of his design. Flyable only by Force users. I tested out a prototype and it is very impressive. I agree that he should be allowed to speak to us. But perhaps after we resolve the issue with young Skywalker."

"Clouded in the Force this Vader is," Yoda remarked.

"When we can sense him at all. He can vanish from the Force at will, Mace pointed out.

"He has some connection to the boy," Qui-Gon pointed out. "We were told the boy has no father, but what if…" he didn't need to complete his thought.

"I have changed my mind about Skywalker," Mace said suddenly.

"Master Windu, you can't just…" Qui-Gon began to protest.

"Show Lord Vader in." Yoda ordered at the same time.

Vader walked into the room with Skye trailing behind him.

"What is the meaning of this? The girl shouldn't be here. She is not a Jedi," Qui-Gon protested.

"Correct. She is my student," Vader told them. "She goes where I go."

"You are skilled Lord Vader, but that doesn't make you wise enough to take on a student," Mace told him.

Vader bowed towards Masters Windu and Yoda. "With your leave Masters I would address the matter of the boy."

"Hear you we will," Yoda said.

"The Force flows strongly through Anakin. He is the Chosen One. But, he has had a rough life and his anger makes him dangerous," Vader began.

"I am not dangerous," Anakin protested.

"Quiet child," Mace snapped at him. Mace turned his attention back to Lord Vader. "Please share with us what you have sensed in the Force."

"I can't look into his future, his very presence clouds the Force," Vader explained calmly. That was a lie as he already knew large parts of Anakin's future, even in this altered timeline. He had been able to part the Force clouds around Anakin, and see several possible paths. Right now, none of the paths looked promising. Which why he had arrived to change things.

Normally lying to the Jedi was a bad idea. But, Vader could control exactly what he projected into the Force and thus he could freely lie without worry.

"And your conclusion is?" Qui-Gon asked him.

"The boy is the Chosen One, and so he of course must be trained. But, it should be by one of the Masters. A different style of teaching is needed for someone like Anakin," Vader looked at Mace Windu as he spoke and he gave the Jedi a Master a very slight gentle nudge with the Force.

"I see the wisdom in this," Mace said. "But, I would like to know why you care?" he asked in a voice to low for Anakin to overhear.

"The boy is a relative of mine," Vader responded in the same voice. "The boy can't know, not yet. He isn't ready."

Mace nodded at this. "I will train the boy," he told the others.

Yoda considered. "Handle his darkness you must. The right choice for the job you are," he said granting his approval.

One by one the other Jedi Masters nodded, agreeing with the choice of Mace Windu to train Anakin Skywalker.

Vader bowed again. His work here was done. He had shifted events onto a different course and pushed Anakin into the arms of the one Jedi Master who might understand him and could help him sort through his anger before it consumed him and caused him to turn to the dark side. "I will take my leave with your permission Masters," he said out loud.

"One moment, I want a word in private," Mace Windu said as he rose from his seat.

He lead Vader to an isolated part of the Jedi Temple before speaking again. "The boy, he is your son, isn't he? But you have foreseen that personally training him would lead to darkness. So, you will allow me to train instead."

Vader winced on the inside. The fact that Jedi Order was broken didn't mean that all the Masters were stupid he reminded himself. Master Windu had made several very good guesses based off the limited information that he had. He was wrong, Anakin wasn't his son of course, but he was right that any attempt for Vader to personally train Anakin would result in Anakin falling to the dark side according to his Force visions. "I…yes. I can't train him myself."

"Why? Why leave him in slavery? I have heard of your actions ending slavery on your planets," Windu asked him.

"I didn't know he was mine until very recently. By that point, the Jedi had already saved him," Vader lied.

"Your secret is safe with me, but the boy will need to be told something if you want to spend time with him. How about you're his uncle?" Mace suggested.

"That will work," Vader responded. "Thank you."

"Consider that repayment for saving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan," Mace told him.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope everyone likes the twists and turns this story has taken so far. Please leave your feedback._


End file.
